Stars
by Yileen
Summary: Every path leads somewhere different. Hilary knows this.
1. Dragon Scales

Out of all the female characters in Bey Blade Hilary was my favorite. I honestly don't know why, I mean sometimes now I think she is annoying but maybe it's because we both have brown hair that I liked her. Either way she is still one of my favorite females in the series.

 _Call My Name_

That was the last straw. She's told him that at least a million times before. But this time she means it. She really does. She walks away and isn't going to turn around this time. He's ruined her night for the last time. Something always happens and it seems like she is the one who suffers every time.

"Hilary, come on!"

He's calling out to her. It's cold and she can see her breath while she walks down the street, her legs feel frozen stiff. But she keeps walking through the slush, thankfully she wore the black heels that strapped tight around her ankle or else she would be barefoot by now. The sky is dark and the streets are quiet, there's no sight of a cab, her cell phone is dead, and she's at least 40 blocks away from home.

"I was only kidding around!"

She can hear him running, his feet slapping the melting snow and she can hear his voice getting closer; he's almost out of breath. By the time he catches up to her he is huffing, she knows his throat and lungs feel like they are on fire from the cold. But the scowl on her face stays and she doesn't look at him. She's upset with him and she wants him to know she is tired of him embarrassing her.

"I said I was sorry!"

He's made his way right next to her and is matching her pace. He reaches out and grabs her arm, she has no choice but to stop. She does, in a puddle of cold ice water and turns to look at him. His face is red and sweat is dripping down, he was in such a rush following her that he didn't zip his coat up; Tyson hates the cold….

He looks so pathetic.

"Hila-"

"Stop, Tyson.", she cuts him off. "Don't you ever, _ever_ , EVER through a snow ball at me again."

She zips his coat up and he laughs, she isn't scowling anymore. To be honest she forgave him the moment that he ran after her, calling out her name.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Riddles_

Tyson does a lot of things that bother her. He doesn't make his clothing in the dirty hamper, he leaves food out, he never throws his garbage away, he makes messes and doesn't clean them up, etc. etc. It's like living with her Brother or a small child that does nothing but eat, burps, scratches his butt, and hogs all the blankets at night.

It drives her nuts.

She doesn't know why she puts up with it. She doesn't understand, how he can still act the same like they were still 15. He even looks the same as he did then, same hat; same long hair, same pig attitude. But she still loves him. She knows this, while watching him at the dojo teaching children the proper stances.

"Look at him."

"So attractive."

"Great with kids, too."

"I like it when he gets' sweaty and takes the top half off."

"Me, too!"

Hilary listens to the Mother's talking, talking about Tyson. Obviously they don't know she is there, they are too busy talking amongst themselves about her Husband. A part of her wants to clear her throat, alert the woman she is there and can hear every word they speak. But the other half of her doesn't.

But then again….

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Oath_

Their story is so classic; High School sweethearts that married soon after graduation. It's a bit romantic, actually. One more tournament, he told her, just one more local tournament. Like every other time before she tagged along, truth is she thought it would be the last time they were all together; the six of them.

But that's life.

Everyone was planning to go off and do their own thing, Rei was going back to China to be with his family and friends from the village; he had been homesick lately. Max was going, too, back to America to help his Mother at the company. Kenny had been accepted into some kind of school program, he would be leaving for two year. And everyone knew Kai would do what he is known for; disappear.

So Hilary wanted to make it special, it was special. The last day of the tournament she made everyone get together and put their hands one on top of another on top of each other's. She made everyone promise that even though they were going on with their lives they would still remember each other; she made them promise that this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

She was surprised by how much she cried.

But she was even more surprised when the tournament ended. Tyson had won, there was never a doubt really. The surprise came during his victory speech, when he asked for his beautiful girlfriend to come join him on stage; and when she did he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He promised if she said yes that they would be together always, because he loved her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Emotions_

That was years ago, they were barely 18. She thinks it's so stupid, how things have changed; how feelings can change so easily. She thinks it's stupid how she can love someone so much and then her thoughts can change just as quickly. She feels like it's fading, their love for each other; and there isn't anything she can do.

She still loves him, there is no doubt.

She wonders if he feels the same. If he feels like their light is flickering, that their bond is breaking, that their tight and strong hold on each other is slipping. If he is feeling like that would he do anything about it. Wouldn't he talk to her, to see what to do; if she feels the same.

She doubts it.

That isn't like Tyson. He is so head strong, he is so childish. If there were a problem he didn't know how to fix he would ignore it until it went away. She wonders if that is why he has added hours to the Dojo, teaching extra classes. She wonders if he thinks she doesn't see a problem he sees.

It makes her chest hurt.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Kings and Queens_

He really is something, she thinks. When he was barely a teenager he was already something like a celebrity and his name only become better known. He is talented when it comes to Bey Battles, he's only lost a handful of times. He only participated in tournaments for 10 years but he is still looked up to by Bladers, young and old.

He enjoys it, that kind of fame.

It's been six years since the last time he was in a tournament and about five years since he's let a blade rip. But he is still invited to parties and even asked to be a Guest Judge from time to time, he's even taught young up and coming Bladers as well as announced a few tournaments. His joy from it all hasn't faded but his love for it has….

If that makes sense.

He still goes to the parties, though. Like tonight, they are at a boat party for a local champion. She's never met the kid, or seen one of his battles on t.v., or even can remember his name; all she knows is that Tyson gave him advice and now he's famous. But when the beautiful golden invitation arrived in the mail she got Tyson's suit and picked out what dress she should wear.

"How's it going, Pretty Lady?"

She is something like a small celebrity, herself. Fans of the Blade Breakers know her as something like a cheer leader. She doesn't hate, but she isn't completely comfortable in the light of attention; she thinks being called the Queen of Blading is a little much; and Tyson being the King only fuel's his big head.

"Just fine, Your Highness.", Hilary smiles.

He leans against the boat railing, handing her a tall slender champagne glass filled to the rim with golden bubbles, a bright red strawberry is at the bottom. One of her favorites, they both know. It's his way of apologizing, even though she was the one who made him go. She takes the glass and has a sip, it's so sweet she can't help but shiver.

"Are you cold?"

She shakes her head but stands closer to him, turning her back and letting his chin rest on her shoulder. It isn't cold out, actually it's a nice clear spring night. It rained earlier and left a fine misty fog over the water, it's only a little chilly she thinks. It looks pretty, though.

"No.", she tells him. "But I am glad it isn't snowing."

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Insanity_

There isn't enough time in the day. There isn't enough money. There isn't enough alone time. There are too many errands, there are too much ingredients for a simple meal. The line is too long at the bank, there are too many bills. Hilary is too overwhelmed and he is just fine.

Nothing is enough.

They aren't making enough money, she tells her Mother. She needed a break; she has for awhile now. She had a complete break down at school, after her class was out; she just sat at her desk and cried until her eyes burned. When she got home she told Tyson, about how she's felt; he only told her that was too bad and asked what she expected him to do about it.

So she left.

Only for a week, she told him everyone. It was perfect timing, actually. The Summer break had just begun and it's been so long since she's seen her Parents. Tyson didn't stop her, either. He had plenty of chances; after she told him, while she was packing, and even when she got into the car.

The insane part; she regretted it the moment she drove away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Danger Ahead_

Regretted being a key word. She misses him, still, she does. But after a night, entire day, and another night with no word from him; no call to her phone, no text form him, and no call for her from her Parent's phone….she didn't regret her choice so much. By her second day she was over it all in a sense.

Because her life isn't all bad.

It's the summer months after all. She hates the heat; the sweat, it makes her so tired but she can't sleep at night because it's so hot. She gets exhausted after fanning herself only a few minutes. But on the flip side there are ice bars, swimming in the ocean and very best of all: Summer Festivals.

And that means cute Yukatas'.

She goes with her Mother a few days before the festival, they shop around for the perfect Summer Kimono. Hilary prefers soft colors, like white and light pink, and she looks for floral prints instead of cranes and waves. Her Mother is the opposite, she looks for dark blues and even black with cranes of gold.

Just like Tyson's.

He only has one. It's black with stripes and a dragon that wraps around the cloth, highlighted in gold. It's old and tattered, the entire Yukata. The stripes are so faded you almost can't see them. The gold thread is faded, too. It's got many holes and tears, but the cloth is so old that sewing them all up has become impossible. It's honestly become worthless, but she knows why he keeps it.

It was his Grandpa's.

She doesn't think about that, though. She puts on her own brand new summer kimono. White with pink feather lined with silver and soft pastel colored flowers around the base, sleeves, and collar. She does her hair up in a high bun with a pink bow. She looks at herself in the mirror and then heads downstairs to met her Mother; her Father is already at the festival running a booth of sweets.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Tea_

The Festival went great. The night was nice; a perfect warming cool-not overly heated in the overly crowded temple grounds. She felt beautiful, many men looked at her and even a few woman. Her Father's booth of sweets was selling well, too. Her Mother had one many prizes, and so had she. Especially when it came to the fish scoop.

She is the best.

She won at least 70 fish. But almost all of them she put back. She looked over each and every one, inspecting every inch of their body. She wanted the fish with the longest fins, clearest eyes, and brightest colors. When she was done she ended up with two. Just in time for her Father to take a break and walk around with her; the three of them.

As a family.

She remembers he looked odd, he was a bit sweaty and slow moving and his face was a bit pale. But he insisted he was fine and continued walking along. They didn't make it 20 steps before he went limp and just collapsed to the ground. Hilary was in shock, so was her Mother. She acted without thinking, dropping everything and falling to his side telling her Mother to call for help.

Her prize fish didn't flop around for long.

She remembers when Tyson's Grandpa had died, when that day had come. Grandpa had died on this same day five years ago. It was the first time he had had any kind of medical problems, a mild heart attack the Doctors said. They said he would probably be released in a few days and to go home and get some rest. But Tyson knew it would be soon, after they left the hospital he told her so.

'This will be the last time I see him.'

They went home at two in the morning, she remembers neither of them bothered to take off their shoes or even their clothing. They just marched to the futon and immediately went to sleep. She woke up a few hours later from Tyson sitting straight up in bed; his hands on his head and tears coming down his face. Then the phone rang and it all made sense.

She wonders if her Father is going to die.

Tyson tells her not to worry as he sits down next to her in the hospital lobby. Her Father was rushed in and the Doctor only would speak with her Mother. Left alone she called Tyson; he was there as quick as he could be. He hands her a cup of tea, warm but not burning; she knows that smell. It's the most bitter smell of green tea with a hint of oolong tea to tone it down.

Grandpa's own special blend.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Devil In Disguise_

Tyson may have his bad points; like being lazy, eating too much, only thinking about himself. But really that isn't true. He was only a call away, and the look on his face when he arrived; not knowing what was going to happen-the same as her; she knew she loved him still and it was going to be okay. And it was. The Doctor came out and said other than being dehydrated and overly excited about the festival he will be fine, no need to worry.

So she went back home.

And things got better. The budgeted and made it work, then the Dojo became twice as successful as it was before after Daichi said in an interview he trained there. She got a raise at her job and offered a great benefits' package. Everything was great; it's hard to think that their relationship can be anything besides good.

But it can.

Like when Grandpa died. He was so stressed out and couldn't come to terms with it, the only outlet he had was to yell. He shouted at her, called her names, and even pushed her away. But she knew it wasn't at her. She could understand; his Parents and Brother coming around, wanting their share of things with only a money value and nothing sentimental.

After it all he begged for forgiveness.

She heard them all, telling Tyson what to do. Because Grandpa left everything to Tyson he had to be in charge of selling the dojo and his other belongings, as well as throwing useless things out. Everyone wanted their share. Tyson shouted at them, calling them out on abandoning him and Grandpa; they got nothing.

Tyson still wears his Grandpa's favorite Hawaiian shirt.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Fallen Down_

Tyson fell from the top. It was a hard way down, she thinks. Being no one and then all of a sudden becoming someone so popular and sought after; and then just slowly fading away. It was hard for him, she knows. She remembers him from when they were teenagers, how annoying he was; but looking at him now he is so mature.

When did she start to love him?

She asks herself that more than once. She always asks herself, seriously, at night. Like now, he's sitting in the center of the Dojo outside next to the koi pond. It's almost three in the morning and it's just a little bit chilly out. She is barefoot but walks out along the dirt, pass the zen gardens, and finally next to pond. He doesn't say anything but he looks at her.

He looks so sad.

She doesn't say anything, there isn't anything to say. He turns his eyes back to the sky; there aren't any stars and only half a moon. She walks behind him and sits down next to him. She sighs and falls down on her back, looking up at the sky. She tells him it would be easier to see if he laid down. He does and she grabs his hand; he holds on tight.

"Love you."

She tells him she loves him, too. This is the road she took, after all. It's had bumps and a few twists and turns, and even a forks along the way. But never a dead end. She isn't completely unhappy with it, the choices she's made. But sometimes it's best to take a break and look up at the stars at night.

The sky is clear tonight, though.

I only have this chapter done and ready. I'm one of those people who do five different things at once. This isn't really a major one for me, it's been so long since I have seen BeyBlade it's hard to remember everything. Motivation comes in quick spurts.


	2. Beach Shells

I really like the idea of Hilary and Tyson together, and actually growing up Max was my least favorite out of the Blade Breakers. I don't know why. I don't' know when he started to be less of my least favorites. But now I like him just as much as any of the others. I mean he's sweet and nice and all that bubble gum goodness. The ending is kind of fast but what else do you do when you've ran out of motivation?

 _Give Me A Sign_

She lives a normal life, she did everything she was supposed to do. She finished High School and went to University, she now has a career as a Grade School Teacher. She stuck hard to her studies to get her career; and now that's her life. She has no social life, everything revolves around her work.

She gave up on a social life years ago.

That's what you do when you work. Besides, she didn't have much of a life anyways. All she did before was school and Tournaments, and after the Blade Breakers split up-after that Tyson quit going to Tournaments. She didn't blade, and if Tyson wasn't there or any of her other friends there was no reason for her to go.

It wasn't a bad thing.

To her surprise Tyson got serious about his studies and got into a great school, just like her. And before she knew it he held her hand and kissed her. She kissed him back and that was it. But only for a little while. After only a year they decided she worked too much and he wasn't serious enough. They stayed friends, though.

And now here she is in New York.

She is actually 1/4th American, she found out, her Mother told her when she won this fabulous all expense trip to America's busy city. It's a lot like Tokyo but at the same time it's so much different. And even though she is an English Teacher, understands and speaks perfectly, she is still as lost as if she didn't know any English besides 'Hello'.

The people in America are different than Tokyo, too. She's heard that Japanese are rude, not wanting to talk to foreigners or offer directions but America takes the cake. She heard New York was a harsh place but to her it's like being in a city populated by Kai.

"I just need a sign!"

She screams out. That's all she needs. No one bothers to stop and help. She doesn't blame them fully, she probably looks crazy; standing in the middle of the sidewalk shouting out and throwing her map away. She wishes she had a cell phone, or a smart phone like everyone else. But just as she is about to give up hope there is a light voice.

"Where are you trying to go?"

She spins around, overjoyed but half expecting that she misheard or that even there is no one there and she has lost more than her way. But there is a person there, smiling so big it takes her back years in time. She is dumbfounded but can't help but leap onto this man. And just like she expected, the man catches her.

Max would never let her fall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Under The Rain_

Just like a cheap romantic novel or an under budget movie it starts to rain. It isn't as dramatic, more subtle. But those few drops start to come down harder and quicker as she stares into his eyes. His eyes are the same; just as big and blue and full of kindness.

She gets it together and realizes she is staring. She jumps back to her feet and apologizes for being weird.

"Not at all.", he smiles. "What are you doing here in New York?"

She can barely hear him over the rain. He grabs her hand and pulls her along the streets; not too far from where they were he stops in front of a building. He greets the man at the door and pulls her in. He shakes himself off and ruffles her hair dry on the elevator. Once the elevator stops and he pulls a key out it's obvious that it's his home.

"What are you doing in New York?"

"I won a trip.", she laughs.

"Where are you staying? How long are you here?"

"A hotel not too far from here." She smiles. "I'm only staying for-"

"Max, Honey, I thought you were-"

Both Max and Hilary turn; there is a woman walking towards them. She's beautiful, just like a model. The look she is giving Hilary….this woman wants answers.

"This is my girlfriend.", Max smiles. "This is Hilary, a friend from Japan. She's going to stay here for a little bit while she vacations."

Hilary is shocked, that wasn't mentioned! She does her best to reassure the woman it isn't necessary, she has a hotel for her stay.

"Well, in that case you still have to change out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold." He tells her and leads her to the bedroom.

He pulls out a shirt, pants, and socks and hands it to her.

"You can shower to get warm if you want and change into that." He smiles. "I'll be in the living room, I'll make you some coffee."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Screaming_

She gets out of the shower and hears a woman shouting. She recognizes it as the woman she saw, his girlfriend. Hilary can't make out what she is shouting about, but by her voice being raised and the look she got as a welcoming she assumes it's about her.

She does her best to mind her business and puts on the clothes Max handed her. They are all his, the shirt is green and baggy on her and it smells like him-just how she remembers. She hears shouting again and creeps to the door, listening just a little.

"She's just a friend.", she hears Max say. "She's my best friends' girl."

Hilary hears the door slam and Max sigh.

She peaks around the corner of the doorframe and see's him standing in the kitchen; he's got his hand on his head and looking at the front door. She doesn't want to go out but she wants to, so she takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"I'm sorry.", she tells him.

"It's not you.", he says and walks to the couch and sits down. He drops his head in hands and his words are muffled. "How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot." She walks to the couch across from him and sits down. "But enough. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

The sound he makes is almost a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. We've been having some troubles…."

"I can go back to my hotel as soon as my clothing are dry."

"No.", he says looking up. "Stay as long as you need."

The smile on his face is enough to make her heart flutter and her stomach to do back flips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _So Sick_

Before she knows it it's been a weeks.

A week has passed since Hilary met Max by chance in the street while screaming for a sign. They've spent every day together sightseeing or going to one of his favorite places. Or for a few days they did nothing but stay at his home, order pizza, and watch their favorite movies.

For an entire week she spends the days with Max. The woman from the first day….his fiancé….hasn't come back. She hears him on the phone with her, she assumes. When she hears him on the phone he sounds so easily frustrated and he after the call is done he seems exhausted.

For a week, it's the best week of her life. And then the week is done and over. And it's time for her to go back. It's time for her to go back home. Go back home to her life, her life with her friends, back to her job. And back to Tyson and that mess….

But she doesn't think about that when they lean into each other and their lips touch and the world gets so quiet that she can hear her heartbeat. She doesn't pull away.

Max drives her to the airport and their goodbye is short but feels so long. She feels so sick turning her back to him and walking to her plane. She thinks it's the sandwich she got from the convince store on their way to the airport.

Once she gets back to Japan Tyson is there to greet her. It's nice to see him, it is.

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"No, not really.", she tells him.

She feels sick for some reason.

"It would have been cool if you could have ran into Max or something."

It's all behind her, even though there's nothing.

There's nothing to be sick over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Dance Dance_

Max is at her doorstep. She stands there in shock, her mouth hitting the floor. It's been two months since she came back from America, and she hasn't spoken to Max since. She's completely speechless.

"Who is it?", Tyson calls out.

That's when she closes her mouth. She can hear Tyson's footsteps getting closer and before he enters the room she blurts out the first thing she can think that is the most important.

"I didn't tell Tyson I saw you in New York.", she says.

Max doesn't flinch as Tyson comes into the room, it's then she notices how casual Tyson is about seeing their old friend. She is confused and unsure of what to do, so she just stares at the two.

"Since you didn't get to see Max in New York I called him up, and luckily his number was the same, and caught up over the phone.", Tyson smiles. "We were talking about old times and how great it would be to hang out. So I invited him over to stay for a week. Isn't it going to be fun?!"

"Yeah, totally."

"I know, let's go to karaoke!"

"Is the one with the dance rooms still around?"

"Yeah! Let's go there!"

Hilary follows along as Max grabs her hand and they head out for their night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Shooting Stars_

How the tables have turned.

Now Max is in need of a place to stay. But before Hilary opens her mouth to offer a very drunk and very loud offers Max a bed for the week.

"But you two betta not be fool 'round.", Tyson laughs in between the two. "Unless you grew out of your crush of Hil, Max."

Hilary looks around at Max, his face red as can be.

"Not to worry, Tyson."

Once home and with Tyson in bed sleeping soundly (snoring loudly), Hilary met Max on the couch, a blanket and pillow in her arms. After what feels like a much too long silence Max speaks first.

"Tyson had fun, huh?", he laughs.

"Yeah.", Hilary laughs.

Both of their laughs are strained.

"I kind of figured you didn't tell Tyson….", Max sighs. "When he called me….I didn't say you stayed with me. And he didn't say you told him….And he said some other things…."

"What did he say."

"That you guys….you two….were having problems."

"It's true.", Hilary says. "One day we just noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"That slowly over time we just….drifted apart."

The room is silent for a long time. It's so quiet that they can hear Tyson snoring in the back room.

"I'm sorry.", Max finally said.

"It's okay.", Hilary smiles. "You know, the thing that won me over for Tyson, do you know what it is? He told me that he wished on a star that I would go out with him. And you know….when we realized one day, that we weren't as close, I wished upon a star, too."

They both laugh and say goodnight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Knock Me Down_

The next few days aren't nearly as awkward as Hilary thought they would be. It's so normal and comfortable; just like when they were kids. Tyson and Max go out and have fun and then when Tyson comes home, they've both been drinking. And once Tyson is long passed out in bed, when Hilary brings Max a new blanket and pillow. That they talk more.

They talk about their past, and what it was like when everyone went their separate ways.

Max tells her about the woman from the apartment. She can't remember her name and really the only details she's focusing on are that they broke up. And then Max shares something else.

"Tyson says he cheated."

"Yeah.", Hilary confirms. "It's okay. It was after everything. We were on a break. We still should be."

"It's true you know. That I always had a crush on you."

"But…."

"But Tyson liked you, too, and everyone told me to stand down.", Max laughs. "Even Kai said so."

"Once the new year comes Tyson and I are going our separate ways."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Ominous_

It's the last day of the year, Hilary and Tyson haven't spoken all day. They are both avoiding each other. It's their last day staying together. Most of their belongings are moved out of the small rental house they've been in. It's been almost ten years since they moved in; and Hilary won't lie; it hurts her to leave.

But it hurts to stay.

Her phone rings and she is glad, it's a great distraction from crying. It's Tyson, he asks if she is still going to his company party tonight. He reminds her that she doesn't have to go, given the circumstances and all.

"No.", she tells him. "It will be good, a good way to leave things."

She hangs up and takes a breath. She continues to separate her things and Tyson's and whatever they don't want. And then she hears a slapping sound. She goes into the kitchen and sees the broom on the floor. It's only after she picks it up that she gets hit with a feeling of anxiety. She remembers what her Grandmother would say.

Company is coming.

Then she laughs it off and thinks so what if company is coming, and what a silly superstition that is.

When she leaves for Tyson's work party the sky is dark and the wind is blowing hard; everything is enough to creep her out. The anxiety returns and she would rather stay home….but then she remembers this isn't her home for very much longer….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Thief_

This will be the last time Tyson and her hold hands, she thinks. It will also be the last time she see's any of his coworkers, probably. That means no more getting dressed up to go somewhere she doesn't want to go, to have to choose to hang off of Tyson's arm and pretend they have feelings for each other, or having to sit with the other woman and pretend that they are friends.

She doesn't know why but to her surprise she has no negative feelings about any of it.

She thought that she would. But she guesses over time any feelings she has had have just disappeared. She has no feelings towards Tyson anymore. Except anger….to this day she still feels angry that he lied to her, that he cheated on her with someone else.

She is most upset that Tyson stole her time, all her effort into fixing things….he stole her heart to begin with….

When the party is over and they are walking to the train station she plans on telling him all this.

"I'm sorry, Hil'.", he says. "I'm so sorry."

"What?"

She is caught off guard.

"I'm so sorry we wasted so much time together. If I could go back, I would change a lot about myself."

She is almost as angry as the day she found out about his actions. And now here he is, beating her to saying her peace before they avoid each other.

"You should be. I loved you.", she says, it's all she can say.

"Anyways….don't hate me too much.", he says with a smile as the train arrives. "I got you a farewell gift. Because 'I'm sorry so please take me back' gift is never going to happen."

The train doors open and standing there is Max.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _What Have We Here?_

She smiles and jumps into Max's arms. He picks her up by her hips and spins her around in the air like she is some kind of princess. When he puts her down he brings her in for another hug. She asks how, what, why, when, and everything else. All she hears is that Tyson called him back out…

By this time the train is gone and Tyson probably left on it.

"I'm so glad you came.", she says, surprised her voice was found.

"I am, too.", he smiles. "Hey, Hilary…."

She watches as Max gets down on one knee and reach into his pocket. The world around her goes silent again as he pulls out a small black box with a ribbon tied around it. He holds it up to her and smiles, that smile she fell in love with.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Her hand shakes just a bit. She opens the box and sees it's a necklace. She can't help but laugh.

"Ahh.", she smiles.

"Let's start this way."


End file.
